Des âmes soeurs improbables
by silk345
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lorsque Trelawney a annoncé à Severus Rogue et Auriga Sinistra qu'ils étaient des âmes soeur, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus horrifié par l'idée.


Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ **Most Unlikely Soulmates**_, est basé sur les personnages et l'histoire de _**Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit**_ ou de sa traduction _**Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée**_.

JE VOUS CONSEILLE VIVEMENT DE LIRE **_Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée _**AVANT DE COMMENCER CETTE FIC.

Toutefois, il est entièrement possible de comprendre l'histoire sans l'avoir lu... Vous allez manquer quelque blagues, mais bon, c'est votre choix.

* * *

DES ÂMES SOEURS IMPROBABLES

Réellement, il est impossible de nier que Sybil Trelawney est une femme extrêmement excentrique.

Ou, comme le dirait un certain Monsieur Ronald Weasley, c'est une "vieille vache folle."

Mais Auriga Sinistra avait des doutes sérieux au sujet de la santé mentale du professeur de divination. Après tout, aucun individu possèdant un milième de normalité mentale n'aurait fait ce que Trelawney avait osé faire. Oui, elle venait de commettre l'ultime erreur que la majorité des autres professeurs de Poudlard tentaient d'éviter à tout prix.

...Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Sinistra et Rogue dans sa salle de classe.

Et ce, malgré le fait que tout le monde (sauf elle, apparemment) était au courant qu'Auriga Sinistra et Severus Rogue, dans une même pièce, pouvait engendrer des multiples actes de violence, des insultes originales et un vaste nombre d'objets cassés. (Et Trelawney possèdait une collection assez impressionnante de tasses de thé. Elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, il est vrai que la professeur d'astronomie avait un penchant pour les tasses de café, mais si la situation se présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas à lancer des tasses de thé.)

Et Trelawney n'avait même pas donné la moindre explication qui aurait pu faire un peu de lumière sur son comportement étrange. Elle avait simplement déclaré qu'elle voulait "discuter avec eux."

Normalement Auriga aurait tout simplement refusé avant de retourner à la tour d'astronomie (et Rogue aurait sans aucun doute fait de même... Sauf qu'il serait retourné dans ses donjons, bien sur. Parce qu'elle et Rogue n'iraient jamais ensemble à la tour d'astronomie étant donné la réputation de l'endroit comme le plus romantique de l'école. Et Auriga ne voulait même pas commencer à penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si Rogue décidait d'être romantique. Dégoutant, vraiment. Ouais. Vraiment.), si cela n'avait été du fait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Le directeur de Poudlard avait dit, les yeux brillants de malice, "Je trouve cela merveilleux que les enseignants de cet établissement choisissent d'intéragir entre-eux en dehors de réunions. Cela prouve réellement que Poudlard possède des enseignants de qualité. N'êtes-vous pas du même avis? Auriga? Severus?"

Ce à quoi Auriga avait marmonné, 'oh, oui,' avant que Rogue lui lance une de ses grimaces qui voulait clairement dire "Je-suis-incroyablement-tenté-de-te-tuer."

Enthousiastes, ils ne l'étaient certainement pas.

Toutefois, ils étaient tous les deux là, grimpant silencieusement les marches de la tour de divination. Elle jeta un regard de côte au professeur de potions et découvrit que la veine sur son front battait théâtralement.

Ah. Merveilleux. Il appréciait le moment clairement autant qu'elle.

"C'est ridicule," murmura-t-elle amèrement.

"Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec toi, Sinistra," répliqua Rogue.

"Tu es du même avis que moi?" s'exclama-t-elle en feignant le choc. "La fin du monde doit approcher!"

Il grimaça. "Très original, Sinistra."

"Merci."

Et ils continuèrent en silence.

Sinistra était loin d'être heureuse d'être forcée à entrer dans la salle de classe de Trelawney - La dernière fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans la pièce, elle était restée coincé là pendant des heures parce qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir emprunter un collier à Sybil pour un balle masqué. L'air riche en encens lui donnait toujours mal à la tête et ne manquait jamais de déclencher ses allergies.

Ces raisons justifiaient amplement la première position que cette salle de classe avait sur sa liste des endroits les plus détestables au monde. Mais, la placer là, avec la seule personne qu'elle haïssait vraiment était une nouvelle forme de torture.

Se sentant plutôt découragée de la vie, elle grimaça en montant l'échelle qui menait à la salle de classe de l'enfer. Une vague d'air atrocement sucrée la heurta de plein fouet et elle éternua violemment.

"Fantastique," grinça Rogue, plein de sarcasme.

"Salaud," murmura-t-elle.

"Vraiment, Auriga," dit-il avec un ton arrogant qui masquait à peine son dégoût, "j'aurais pensé que tu aurais trouvé un autre mot pour m'insulter. Je t'assure que j'en ai une panoplie réservé exclusivement pour toi."

"Merci, Severus," déclara-t-elle sans émotion. "C'est incroyablement touchant."

"Tu peux - "

"Ahhh," le murmure mystique de Trelawney l'interrompu. "Mes chers collègues. Severus. Auriga."

"Sybil," répondit faiblement Auriga.

"Trelawney," grogna Rogue, son oeil gauche tiquant vigoureusement.

"Vous vous demandez sans aucun doute pourquoi je vous ai demander de venir me visiter aujourd'hui," continua Trelawney, "puisque vos auras m'indiquent clairement que vous souhaiteriez être ailleurs."

"Oh, non," déclara Auriga avant d'éternuer encore une fois. "Nous sommes... er, contents d'être ici, Sybil."

Rogue lui jeta un sourire narquois, qu'elle ignora (Même si elle se sentait incroyablement tentée de penser, avec méchanceté: SALAUD!)

Trelawney la fixa avec un regard qui semblait la défier d'avouer qu'elle aurait, en fait, aimer mieux être en enfers, dans une salle remplie d'Elfes de maison, ou dans la chambre de Rogue (ce qui était une comparaison extrêmement négative, rappelez-vous. Elle ne voudrait pas être dans la chambre de Rogue sous aucun prétexe. Vraiment.) que dans ce trou plein d'encens.

Et bien, elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle écartilla un peu les yeux, espérant paraître l'image même de l'innocence. Le fait que Rogue ricanait à côté d'elle n'aidait vraiment pas la situation.

Cependant, Trelawney continua, apparemment satisfaite. "La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunit ici, mes chers, est... le destin."

...Le destin.

(Rogue s'étouffa légèrement. Cette fois, c'était Auriga qui était enclin à être d'accord avec lui.)

"Le destin?" répéta Auriga.

"Oui," confirma Trelawney. "Le destin."

"...Oh."

"Voyez-vous, mes chers, je consultais ma boule de cristal hier soir, à la recherche de la noirceur imminente qui approche avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui..." elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, plutôt dramatiquement, "Des temps sombres nous attendent."

C'en était apparemment trop pour Rogue.

"Merci, Sybil, d'avoir éclaircit tout cela pour nous," ricana-t-il. "Parce que je t'assure, que je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que des temps _sombres_ accompagnent le retour du Seigneur des _Ténèbres_."

Auriga du retenir un ricanement appréciateur. (Ce n'est pas comme si elle croyait qu'il avait un sens de l'humour ou quelque chose dans le genre. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Salaud.) Trelawney lui jeta son regard le plus sérieux (qui, ironiquement, était extrêmement drôle puisque ses lunettes triplaient la grosseur de ses immenses yeux) avant de continuer.

"Oui," proclama-t-elle en gesticulant, "le destin m'a informé que vous étiez des... âmes soeurs."

Silence.

Silence.

Et, pour mettre plus de variété, encore du silence.

Auriga se surprit à souhaiter que le plancher s'ouvre et la fasse disparaître de cette salle de l'enfer.

Parce que, naturellement, c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle avait entendu de toute sa vie.

Elle et Rogue?

Haha.

Hahahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Très drôle.

Vraiment.

Amusant, même.

Et... plutôt choquant. Parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant.

Non.

Bien sur que non.

Plutôt inquiète, elle regarda Rogue pour voir sa réaction. Apparemment, il était aussi choqué qu'elle; une expression d'incrédulité pure avait prit possèssion de son visage, remplaçant la grimace de dégoût qu'elle s'attendait à y trouver.

C'était une vision assez effrayante: Rogue sans grimage de dégoût. C'était comme de voir un humain sans nez. Complètement ébranlant et horrifiant...

Mais encore, étrangement attrayant.

... À l'exception du fait qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'attirant dans un visage sans nez.

Elle n'avait jamais été bonne avec les métaphores...comparaisons...métonymies?

Er. Attendez. Oui. Cela faisait du sens parce que... Rogue sans grimace de dégoût n'était pas attirant, non plus.

Alors.

Ouais.

D'accord...

"Um," répondit-elle articulément.

"_Quoi?!_" demanda Rogue dans dans un sifflement furieux.

"Oui!" continua Trelawney d'une façon qui laissait clairement apparaître qu'elle trouvait la situation extrêmement dramatique et excitante. (En vérité, c'était simplement horriblement hilarant.) "Imaginez à qu'elle point j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai découvert, que sous tous ces commentaires méchants, ce trouvait une passion intense et de l'ardeur débridé!"

Auriga cligna des yeux.

"Es-tu certaine que le destin... ne s'est pas trompé?" suggéra-t-elle diplomatiquement.

"Ou que tu es, peut-être, complètement folle?" ajouta Rogue de manière cinglante.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il jura à mi-voix en lui jetant un regard assassin qu'elle ignora.

"Et bien, Sybil," dit-elle, un peu nerveuse, "je suis très flattée que tu sois intéressée par notre... situation romantique-" (frissons d'horreur), "- mais peut-être que, maintenant que tu as mit nos...sentiments en évidence -" (Son propre troisième oeil lui disait que Rogue était en pleine crise de frissons-tiques-grimaces présentement), "- tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser nous arranger entre nous."

"Mais, Auriga, ma chère!" protesta Trelawney. "Le destin m'a informé spécifiquement de votre amour secret, ce qui veut dire que je me dois d'assurer son future!"

"Oh, seigneur," murmura Rogue.

"Voyez-vous, mes chers," continua-t-elle, "je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir de cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas complètement accepté l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre."

"Um...fantastique?" dit Auriga avec désespoir.

"Si cela veut dire que nous allons passer l'éternité dans cette salle, je m'en fiche!" continua Trelawney avec ferveur. "Des confessions d'amour éternelle seront faites!"

Oh, merde.

À ce moment précis, Auriga détestait la régle du "aucune-transplanation-n'est-possible-à-Poudlard" avec autant de passion qu'elle aimait apparemment Rogue.

(Une passion qui existait uniquement dans l'imaginaire de Trelawney. Bien sur.)

Se sentant comme engourdie, elle regarda Trelawney approcher Rogue avec un sourire espiègle.

"Veux-tu que je lise les lignes de ta main, Severus?" respira-t-elle.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Non seulement est-ce que la veine sur son front battait de façon alarmante, mais la crise de frissons-tiques-grimaces était de retour dans toute sa dégoûtante splendeur.

Auriga avait presque pitié de la pauvre femme.

Presque.

Après tout, elle était responsable de toute la situation. Et désormais, elle était le seul moyen de sortir de cette salle infernale.

Parce que jamais, au grand jamais, même après trente millions d'années, elle avouerait son amour inconditionnel à Rogue.

Er.

Parce qu'un tel amour inconditionnel n'existait tout simplement pas.

Et que c'était éthiquement incorrecte de mentir.

"Et dans ta cinquième vie, tu étais la maîtresse d'un grand pharaon égyptien," continua Trelawney dans son murmure mystique, souriant d'une façon plutôt (quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, tuez-le maintenant) provocante à Rogue. "Et tu lui plaisait beaucoup avec tes mouvements félins et-"

Auriga éternua encore, avec plus de vigueur cette fois, et Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de gratitude envers l'idiote dérangée de Sinistra.

Vraiment, ça commençait réellement à être ridicule.

Non.

Ça avait largement dépassé le ridicule; les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire la pure stupidité de la situation. Des choses de cette nature n'avaient pas le droit d'exister. Des vieilles chauves-souris avec trop de bijoux, de foulards brillants et portant des lunettes qui rendaient les yeux extraordinairement gros _**ne disaient pas **_à Severus Rogue qu'il avait été une femme avec des vastes capacités sexuelles dans le passé! Ça allait à l'encontre du code de l'univers, pour l'amour de Merlin!"

En bref, ça lui faisait peur.

Il était tenté de sacrifier toute sa dignité, pour faire quelque chose de totalement et de complètement _mal_. Oui, seulement une heure s'était écoulée, et déjà il s'était surprit à regarder Auriga Sinistra - son ennemie jurée, le fléau de son existence maudite, l'excuse la plus dégoutant d'une femme qu'il avait vu de sa vie - avec envie.

Et, franchement, Severus Rogue ne regardait pas les gens avec envie.

(Après tout, cela ne concordait pas avec sa nature de salaud détestable.)

Mais cette femme, cette femme abominable était la clé pour sortir de cet endroit infernal. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de déclarer quelques sentiments à l'eau de rose et ils seraient libres. Ça serait rapide et, comparé à ce qu'il subissait présentement, relativement sans douleur.

Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative, décida-t-il plutôt gravement.

Oui.

Il devait proclamer son amour immortel à...

Auriga Sinistra.

(Frisson. Tique. Grimace.)

Rogue avait été témoin de beaucoup d'événements formidablement terrifiants dans sa vie - après tout, il avait été Mangemort, et généralement, des choses formidablement terrifiantes arrivaient lorsque ceux-ci étaient dans les parages. Il avait vu des morts sanglantes, des sortilèges impardonnables, de la torture et de la destruction et il y avait prit part.

Mais, maintenant, rien ne semblait plus terrifiant que l'idée de 'charmer' Auriga Sinistra.

C'était ridicule, vraiment; elle n'était même pas intimidante. Avec ses cinq pieds deux, ses frisottis châtains et ses lunettes qui lui tombaient toujours sur le bout du nez de manière totalement irritante; son personnage n'avait rien d'imposant. Au contraire, elle était plutôt ridicule.

Et elle lui faisait peur.

Ha.

Dégoûtant.

Pathétique, vraiment.

Autant serrer les dents et en finir. C'était évident qu'ils n'échapperaient jamais à ce trou infernal sans faire _quelque chose_, et Sinistra n'allait apparemment pas faire le premier pas.

Il commença à se lever, ses lèvres fixées dans une grimace de détermination, lorsque-

"Du thé, Severus?" offra Trelawney avec un sourire étincellant, avant de pousser une tasse de thé dans sa direction. "C'est une recette spéciale, fabriquée par d'anciens maîtres de potions qui est sensée... réveiller..." elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui en battant des cils, "...la passion."

Oh, seigneur.

Il était entrain de se faire draguer par une folle avec des yeux d'insecte, portant plus de bracelets qu'il ne pouvait en compter.

"J'adorerais en prendre, Sybil," répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. "Mais j'ai bien peur..."

Ça y est, c'était tout ou rien.

"J'ai peur que ton thé n'aurait aucun effet sur moi," inventa-t-il en tentant de mettre un peu de émotion dans sa voix, quelque chose qui ne lui venait pas naturellement, sauf s'il s'agissait de la colère, de la haine, du mépris ou de d'autres sentiments aussi charmants. "Parce que... la passion a déjà réveillé... la flamme cramoisie de l'amour dans mon âme."

Trelawney haussa un sourcil. "...Oh?"

Auriga cligna des yeux, complètement prise par surprise. C'était insupportable. Le moins qu'elle aurait pu faire aurait été de jouer le jeux un peu. Mais, bien entendu, il l'avait peut-être surestimé - son unique but dans la vie était de le voir souffrir, après tout. (Ce qu'il supposait, était tout à fait juste, puisque le sentiment était entièrement mutuel.)

"Oui," continua-t-il un peu plus fort. "Je suis aveuglé par... la beauté incandescente de ma... chère-" (FrissonTiqueGrimace) "-Auriga, qui m'enchante avec ses yeux étincellants et son... allure... captivante. Elle réveille une passion éclatante dans mon... âme angoissée... dont je n'aurais jamais rêvé l'existence."

Il se senti, pour la première fois (et sans aucun doute, la dernière) de sa vie, heureux d'avoir survécu à l'année horrifiante durant laquelle Destiny du Maurier, une auteur célèbre (qui sait pourquoi) de romans d'amour, avait enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, l'obsession effrayante qu'elle avait envers lui et son abus violent des adjectifs pour décrire la dîte obsession, l'avait facilement marqué à vie, mais au moins, elle lui avait permis d'enrichir grandement son vocabulaire.

Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que le mot 'incandescent' lui aurait été aussi utile dans le futur. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle avait comparé ses yeux à "de l'onyx liquide incandescent" ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, il avait souhaiter que ce maudit mot soit éliminé de façon permanente du dictionnaire. (Et, possiblement, de la face du monde.)

Auriga, pendant ce temps, fixait le néant. Comme ça lui ressemblait. Apparemment, elle ne souhaitait pas échapper à cette situation désespérée, suffisammentpour inventer une phrase romantique ou deux.

Il haïssait réellement cette femme détestable.

Et puis, soudainement, elle répliqua: "Ma passion secrète pour toi a fait surface sur le lac cristallin de la vérité qui appartient uniquement aux amoureux; avec la tempête vivace d'émotions qui m'envahi, vient la disparition de ma haine insincère envers toi."

Il l'étudia avec surprise, et elle lui jeta un regard défiant avant de le remplacer rapidement par un sourire angélique.

"Je ne peux résister à la radiance lumineuse qui émane de ton visage ravissant," proclama-t-il en se demandant vaguement comment il allait torturer et tuer tous ceux qui auraient la malchance d'entendre parler de ce petit épisode. "Mes lèvres ont besoins de ton touché divin."

...

Oh non.

Il venait de faire quelque chose d'indéniablement stupide. Au point tel que son idiotie allait à un niveau atteignable que par, peut-être, les Gryffondors.

Il venait de se mettre royalement dans le pétrin.

Parce que Rogue ne voulait _**pas **_embrasser Auriga Sinistra.

Pas du tout.

Merde! Il aimerait mieux embrasser Potter!

. . .

D'accord, il n'aimerait _**pas **_mieux embrasser Potter. Mais vraiment, c'était parfaitement compréhensible puisqu'il détestait le garçon avec toutes les fibres de son corps.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait, d'une quelconque façon, que les lèvres d'Auriga Sinistra entre en contact avec les siennes.

Parce qu'il haïssait Sinistra autant que Potter.

...

Elle pensait apparemment la même chose que lui, à en juger pas l'expression horrifiée sur son visage.

Sauf que Trelawney les observait avec attention, jugeant si elle allait les libérer ou non.

Ok, d'accord.

Il allait embrasser Sinistra.

(_FrissonTiqueGrimace_.)

Mais c'était complètement contre son propre gré. C'était pour la survie de sa santé mentale. Il ne voulait _**pas **_l'embrasser. C'était seulement quelque chose qui devait être fait. Comme... enlever des points à Gryffondor.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout agréable.

...D'accord, c'était vraiment agréable.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'embrasser Auriga Sinistra le serait.

Parce que l'embrasser et enlever des points à Gryffondor était deux choses extrêmement différentes. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les avait comparé en premier lieu.

Oui. Er. De toute manière...

Prenant une grande respiration, il traversa la pièce et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux. (Révoltant, vraiment. C'était simplement impossible d'apprécié un tel moment. Cette situation n'aurait pas pu être le moindrement plaisante sous aucune circonstance.)

Ses yeux se sont agrandit légèrement, et elle lui jeta un regard tellement sinistre qu'il fut prit par surprise. Où est-ce qu'elle avait apprit à fait ça? Personne ne devrait être capable de créer un tel effet avec une expression facial aussi simple!

Peut-être qu'il passait trop de temps autour d'elle.

Ce qui était parfait pour lui.

Parce qu'il apprécierait certainement de passer moins de temps en la présence de cette maudite femme.

Honêtement.

Mais, pour le moment, il ne devait pas ce concentrer sur de telles choses.

Non, il devait se concentrer sur une chose.

L'embrasser.

Ce qu'il n'apprécierait pas le moindrement.

Mais il avait déjà établi ce fait.

Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

...L'embrasser.

Rassemblant son courage, il se pencha vers elle (c'était ridicule à qu'elle point elle était petite - elle aurait au moins pu se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'amour de Merlin! C'était incroyablement inconfortable) et dirigea gentiment son visage vers le sien.

"Je te déteste," articula-t-elle violemment.

"Réciproquement," répliqua-t-il dans un murmure, avant de se pencher un peu plus, faisant efficacement disparaître le reste de l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs bouches.

En somme, c'était une des choses les plus étranges qu'il avait exprérimenter. Bien entendu, il avait embrassé quelques autres femmes auparavant, mais seulement avec une sorte d'avidité urgente qui semblait constamment courir dans ses veines pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé comme Mangemort.

C'était... différent.

Elle l'embrassait presque timidement. Tentativement. Comme si elle n'était pas sure de faire la bonne chose, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle était incertaine. Sa confiance semblait se construire, mais il y avait quelque chose de doux dans ce baiser. De gentil. Une sorte bizarre de passion - tranquille, mais espiègle- sembla naître en elle et elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

Il réalisait vaguement que le spectacle qu'ils offraient à Trelawney était amplement suffisant pour la satisfaire. Mais encore, il était incapable de se résoudre à mettre fin au baisé.

C'était dégoûtant, honêtement. Complètement illogique et complètement fou. La maudite fumée de cet abominable salle devait lui avoir monté à la tête. Parce que, franchement, il ne pouvait pas trouver une autre raison qui justifierait le fait qu'il embrassait Auriga Sinistra plus longtemps que cela était nécessaire.

La situation, décida-t-il, était complètement hors de son contrôle. Il avait subi un lavage de cerveau, il avait été hypnotisé, ensorcelé par cette femme ridicule. Si son cerveau aurait fonctionné normalement, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait sorti de cet étreinte pénible

Mais, clairement, son esprit ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

Et il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de continuer à y penser.

Il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Et donc, il continua à l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça.

Auriga s'attendait à effleurer ses lèvres quelques milièmes de seconde, même pas. Jamais, _jamais_, elle ne se serait attendue à...

Ça.

Toutefois, elle était là, debout au milieu de la salle de classe de Trelawney (qui contenait également un professeur de divination extrêmement étonnée) entrain d'échanger un baiser passionné avec l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Comme la vie pouvait être intéressante parfois.

Elle devait l'avouer (mais seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son état d'esprit normal et qu'elle se fichait pas mal des vagues de reniement qui aurait normalement occupées son esprit), il savait embrasser. Elle avait remarqué, depuis un bon moment, le genre d'allure noir et intense qu'il possèdait et elle avait toujours pensé que l'embrassé (pas qu'elle avait déjà imaginé une telle situation) serait quelque peu similaire. Et étrangement, ce ne l'était pas. Oui, il y avait une sorte de passion intense, mais pas la sorte qu'elle s'attendait de trouver- la noirceur était étrangement absente. À la place, la façon que sa langue explorait sa bouche semblait presque... romantique. (Elle réussi, malgré l'étrange transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à réaliser qu'être décrit comme romantique rendrait assurément Rogue furieux. Ce qui était définitivement un plus dans l'esprit d'Auriga.)

C'était, pensa-t-elle, plutôt agréable, en fin de compte. S'il n'était pas un salaud aussi détestable, qu'elle détestait avec passion (sauf que, pour le moment, elle était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi), elle aurait pu considérer renouveler l'expérience.

C'était bien sur, en assumant que ce baisé en particulier allait se terminer un jour. Elle décida qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop obligée de protester.

En fait-

"Arrêtez! Arrêtez!"

Ils se séparèrent sous l'effet du cri insistant de Trelawney. Auriga jeta un regard furieux à la maudite femme. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre un _moment_?

Et bien... apparemment pas.

Plutôt timidement, Auriga regarda Rogue.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Er... allo," dit-elle faiblement.

"Bonjour," répliqua-t-il, ayant l'air vaguement sonné.

Elle ne retira pas ses bras de l'endroit où ils était accrochés à son cou. Et il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à retirer ses mains de sa taille.

Hmmm.

Curieux.

"Mes chers," déclara Trelawney qui semblait plutôt alarmée. "J'ai bien peur que le destin m'ait mal informé."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Auriga, sans prendre la peine de quitter Rogue des yeux.

Bien, ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

Mais tôt où tard, il faudrait bien qu'elle recommence à le détester... non?

_"Oh, ne soit pas ridicule, Auriga,"_ pensa-t-elle, _"bien sur que tu vas recommencer à le haïr. C'est comme ça que le monde marche."_

Mais, elle se sentait bizarrement... dépourvue de haine envers lui.

Mais ça reviendrait vite.

Il... le_ fallait_.

"Soudainement, au milieu de cette petite..." Trelawney plissa son nez, "scène, mon troisième oeil m'a informé que toi, Auriga, tu n'étais pas l'âme soeur de Severus, après tout."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Oui," répondit Trelwaney en hocha gravement la tête. " Plutôt, c'est moi qui est sensée passer l'éternité avec lui!"

Rogue eu une toux soudaine qui accompagnait, sans aucun doute, une crise intense de FrissonsTiquesGrimaces.

"Oh, pauvre chou," dit aussitôt Auriga. "Severus, est-ce que ça va?" Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua, "Il doit être malade. Avec l'encens et tout. Je vais l'escorter jusque chez Mme Pomfrey immédiatement."

"Auriga, ma chère, je suis certaine que je-"

"Non, non, Sybil," la coupa Auriga en souriant angéliquement. "Nous devrions vraiment partir, maintenant. Mais, je t'assure qu'il reviendra un peu plus tard pour discuter avec toi du son problème... d'âmes soeurs."

Rogue lui pilla promptement sur le pied.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de le frapper violemment sur le bras. Trelawney regarda l'échange avec quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à de l'espoir dans les yeux.

C'était vraiment trop.

"Vient-en, Severus," lui ordonna-t-elle avant de le prendre par le poignet et de le tirer hors de la tour de divination. Les dommages qui auraient pu survenir si elle restait plus longtemps enfermée dans cette endroit abominable auraient été hautement défoulant mais probablement aussi très dévastateurs.

Les deux descendirent plutôt rapidement les marches de la tour, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'Auriga jugea qu'il y avait suffisamment de distance entre elle et Trelawney.

"Et bien," déclara-t-elle un peu essoufflée, "il s'en ai passé des choses..."

"Tu peux le dire," répliqua-t-il froidement.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude. "Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus joyeux. Tu es mon âme soeur, après tout."

"Vraiment? Je pensais que tu avais été remplacée par Sybil," dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. "Très drôle."

"Merci."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des appartements d'Auriga, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils n'étaient plus capables de s'agacer comme avant? Qu'arriverait-il si ce baiser (aussi étonnant qu'il était... pas qu'il avait été si extraordinaire que ça... ou... oh, tout ce reniement allait la rendre folle) avait complètement détruit la haine qu'ils avaient un envers l'autre?

"Alors," dit-il, pour briser le silence, "je suppose que tu as été plutôt impressionné pas le spectacle ridicule de tantôt."

D'accord.

S'il avait l'intention d'être un salaud insupportable, il l'avait chercher.

Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeux là.

"Oh oui," ronronna-t-elle. "Severus, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais embrasser aussi... romantiquement."

Son oeil gauche tiqua.

Mwahaha.

"Je t'assure, Auriga, que je ne suis pas _**romantique**_."

"Oh, mais non!" protesta-t-elle innocemment. "Je dit la vérité."

"S'il te plaît, n'utilise pas des adjectifs aussi positifs en ma présence. Je doute sincèrement qu'ils s'appliquent à moi."

"Tu pourrais être surprit," répondit-elle en souriant maniaquement. "T'embrasser, c'est presque comme de la poésie, Severus."

Il eu l'air vaguement dégoûté.

"Comme de la...poésie," répéta-t-il, ébahi.

"Oui, de la poésie." confirma-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

"Et bien," répliqua-t-il sèchement, "tu as apparemment ressenti quelque chose de plus que moi, à en jugé par tes comparaisons idiotes."

Elle s'arrêta, étrangement blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"_Non_", pensa-t-elle, "_ne te fâche pas. C'est du Severus Rogue tout craché. C'est sa personnalité. Il n'est pas le Prince Charmant. Tu aurais dû t'y attendre_."

Heureusement, ils avaient atteint ses appartements. Prenant une bonne respiration, elle déclara avec sa voix la plus professionnelle, très calmement, "Bon après-midi, Severus."

"Bon après-midi," répéta-t-il.

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle murmura le mot de passe ("_Orphinuchus_") pour entré dans son salon, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'étrange frissonnement qui montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"_Salaud_", pensa-t-elle amèrement en s'apprètant à entrer. "_Salaud, salaud, sal_-"

"Auriga," dit-il, un trace d'urgence dans sa voix froide.

Elle soupira d'exaspération et se retourna. "Qu'est-ce-"

Et puis, il était entrain de l'embrasser encore une fois, d'une façon si intense qu'elle senti ses genoux faiblir.

Elle décida qu'il était bel et bien un salaud: _royalement_ salaud. Prince Salaud Sarcastique.

Mais le Prince Charmant était grandement surestimé de toute façon.

**FIN**

* * *

Je l'ai fait!! J'ai réussi à traduire cette fic en deux jours, même si elle y a l'équivalent en mots de trois chapitres de mon autre traduction.J'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonné des mois sans updates que j'ai fait subir aux lecteurs de **Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée. **J'aurais aimé mieux la 'poster' à la St-Valentin, mais j'ai passé tout droit. Désolé.


End file.
